The End in the Beginning
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic Lulu gets amnesia and can't remember Dante. Can he help her get her memory back?
1. Chapter 1

Dante had just been released from jail and was dying to go home to get something to eat before taking a nice hot shower. Walking off the elevator into his apartment, he walked through the living room to the bedroom to grab some clothes. In his room he noticed a beautiful blonde asleep in his bed. His shower forgotten he made his way over the bed, "Hey beautiful. What're you doing here?"

"Mmmhmm Dante," Lulu murmured as she stirred and looked up at him. "I wanted to be here when you were released."

"Well I have to say I like seeing you in my bed." Dante said with a smirk as leaned down to kiss her.

Dante showered as Lulu watched tv in the room they had planned to go out for breakfast. Coming into the living room Dante sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend, "Hey I wanted to ask you, what happened earlier at the jail?"

"What do you mean?"

"You practically raced out of there." Dante said hoping she would tell him what was bothering her. "is this about the talk about babies before because there's no rush. Like I said I don't want kids right away."

Lulu knew she had to tell Dante the truth, if she waited it would only make things worse. "Dante there's something I have to tell you?" Lulu said.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Dante said brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I...Before when you were talking about your mom and how she didn't take the easy way out when she found out she was pregnant with you."

"Yeah."

"When I was eighteen I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to take care of a baby I could barely take care of myself and my family wasn't exactly there for me like your mom's was."

"You were pregnant?" Dante said a little shocked at her admission.

"Yeah. I had an abortion Dante." Lulu blurted out. There was no other way to tell him he needed to know the truth.

"I don't know what to say. I need some time to think about this." Dante said as he made his way to the door and walked out.

Lulu was left all alone in the empty apartment and in that moment she had never felt so alone in the world. Dante took the news exactly as she had imagined, she knew he wouldn't think of her the same as he did before. He probably hated her now and once he cooled off he would most likely end things between them. Lulu felt the tears sting her eyes at the thought that she had lost the only man she had ever truly loved. Standing up from the couch she knew she had to get out of there, she had to leave the place where everything reminded her of Dante. She didn't know where she was going but she had to leave.

Making her way to her car she climbed inside as the tears started to fall, jamming her key in the ignition she started the car and tore out the lot. On the road she drove toward the water, the tears were falling and clouding her eyes as she drove. Before she knew it something raced in front of her car as she swerved to avoid it. The next thing she knew she was sliding off the road.

Dante couldn't believe what Lulu had told him, he hadn't expected to hear what she had told him and he just needed sometime to think it over. He immediately felt bad about leaving her all alone at the apartment and was just heading back to talk it over with her when his cell phone rang. "Hello," Dante said hoping it was Lulu.

"Dante, it's Lucky you better get to the hospital. It's Lulu she was in an accident."

"What? Oh my god I'll be right there." he said hanging up as he got in his car and raced to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante arrived at the hospital and raced to the front counter, he prayed she would be alright. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he would do. "Lucky is she alright, where is she?" Dante said seeing him across the room.  
"Hey, she has a few broken ribs and some bruises and scratches. But Patrick said we wont know how she's really doing until she wakes up."  
"Can I see her?" Dante asked Patrick as he came out of the room.  
"Yeah she's still unconscious at the moment but you can see her."

Dante walked into the room and pulled the chair over to the side of the bed, she looked so small laying in the hospital bed. He could see some bruises and a cut above her eye and he couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault. He never should have left her there all alone, especially when she was so upset after telling him the truth.  
Picking up her hand in his he grasped it tightly, "I love you baby. You have to be alright, you just have to."

Dante sat by her side for hours before she finally opened her eyes, "Hey sleepyhead. Good to see you open you eyes."  
"What...where am I?"  
"Your at General Hospital you were in an accident."  
"Who are you?"

Dante's heart sank when he heard those words. "You don't know who I am?"  
"No should I?"  
"I'm gonna get the doctor, alright." Dante said making it out to the hallway before he let a tear fall. This couldn't be, how could she forget everything that they had shared.  
"Hey Dante, you alright?" Lucky asked putting his hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong with Lu?"  
"She doesn't remember me."  
"I'll get Patrick." Lucky said leaving Dante alone with his thoughts.

Patrick walked into the room along with Dante and Lucky, "Hey Lulu how are you feeling?"  
"Sore."  
"Yeah that's to be expected." Patrick said as he pulled out the flashlight and shone it into her eyes following her pupils. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"No."  
"You were in an accident, do you remember what day it is?"  
"Yeah it's Thursday April 15."  
"And the year?"  
"2009."  
"And you don't remember Dante?" he asked pointing to him.  
"No should I?" she asked looking back and forth between Lucky and Patrick.  
"Dante is your boyfriend." Lucky said.  
"My boyfriend, how come I can't remember him?" Lulu said attempting to sit up when a pain shot through her.  
"Don't try to move you broke two ribs." Patrick explained. "It seems like your short term memory is what was effected. For some reason you can't remember the last year."  
"Will her memory come back," Dante asked from the corner of the room. He had been silent until now.  
"It should but I can't say 100%." Patrick told them.

Just then Maxie came rushing in, "Oh my gosh Lulu I just heard. Thank god your alright I thought something terrible had happened."  
"Maxie she can't remember the last year."  
"What?" She said stopping in her tracks.  
"Can I talk to you alone?" Lulu asked her.  
"Sure." Maxie said as the others left the room  
"Lucky said that guy Dante is my boyfriend."  
"Yeah you guys have been together for a while now."  
"I can't believe this, why can't I remember?" Lulu said putting her face in her hands. This was tearing her apart a whole year of her life was missing. Who knows what had happened in that time.  
"Lulu, don't worry you'll get your memory back." Maxie said taking her hand.  
"I hope so."

Dante had gone to the hospital gift shop to take his mind off of everything. Seeing a stuffed platypus it reminded him of the time at the carnival when he had won one for her and he felt the pull to buy it. Maybe it would jog something in her memory or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. But he knew no matter what he would never give up on her, he loved her too much for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back into her room her hid the stuffed animal behind his back, "I got you something." he said walking over to her bed.  
"You did? What is it?" she asked sitting up a little straighter.  
"This he said as he pulled out the platypus from behind his back." He placed it on the bed beside her.  
"Aww that is so cute." she said picking it up.  
"Does it remind you of anything?" he asked hopefully.  
"No should I remember something?"  
"Before we started dating when I was still pursuing you we went to the carnival together and I won one just like this for you. I was hoping you would remember something." he said plopping into the seat beside the bed.  
"I wish I did remember you. You seem like a really great guy and Maxie told me that we're really in love. I think her exact words were you guys are so lovey dovey you made me sick."  
Dante smiled at that statement, "Yes I do love you and I'm hoping one day you'll remember that you love me too."  
"Yeah." she replied as hugged the stuffed animal to her chest.  
"Well I was thinking that if we spend some time together you'll remember something."  
"Yeah I think I like that idea. I have a lot to catch up on." she said with a laugh.

Finally today she was being released from the hospital, she couldn't wait to get out of the place. She had been going stir crazy for the past couple days. Dante had told her the day before that he would be there to take her home. She wished she could remember something anything about him, it was hard to face him when he had all these memories and to her he was a complete stranger.  
"Hey you ready to get out of this place?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Yeah of course, I hate hospitals."  
"Well I'll get the paperwork from the front desk for you to fill out."

After filling out the necessary paperwork, a wheelchair was brought in and Dante helped her into it. Grabbing her bag and flinging it over his shoulder he pushed her out the door. She may not have been able to remember anything about Dante and their life together but he had been there for her every day while she was in the hospital. The way he helped her and made sure she was alright she knew he must really love her like Maxie had said.  
Sitting next to each other on the ride back to his place. She wasn't sure she really liked the idea of staying with him when to her it felt like he was a total stranger but he had talked her into it. He said that he wanted to be there for her and try to help her remember their life together. And no matter how weird it was for her she knew that it was what she wanted to. She wanted to know how they had met, what he was really like and most of all what had made her fall in love with him.

The elevator doors dinged as he slid the metal grate aside allowing Lulu to step inside first. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment, to her she was seeing this place for the first time. "Well this is it." he said dropping her bag near the couch.  
"Wow this place is amazing." she said looking around and taking it all in.  
"It should be you picked it out." he said shooting her a smile.  
"I did?"  
"Yep, I asked you to help me find a place and you showed me this place. You told me you thought it would remind me of Brooklyn."  
"Is that where your from?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.  
"I'm from Bensonhurst."  
Sitting here on his couch, at his place she thought something would have jogged her memory by now. But she got nothing. It was beginning to frustrate her, what if she never remembered him. She didn't want to break his heart if she was never able to remember their life together.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dante asked coming to stand in front of her.  
"Oh...uh alright." She said standing up and walking to one of the stools in the kitchen and taking a seat. "Do you know how to cook?"  
"Yeah a little."  
"A little? How much is a little, will the food be edible?"  
Dante laughed as he pulled out a covered Lasagna, "I think I can handle warming this up."  
"Are you serious? You didn't make that did you?" Lulu said with a laugh.  
"I'll never tell."

Dante placed a steaming plate of lasagna in front of her, "Go ahead taste it." Lulu took the fork her offered her and picked up a piece the melted cheese creating a string from plate to fork. Taking a bite she moaned a little at the wonderful taste in her mouth. "This is amazing, I honestly don't care if you made this or not as long as I can continue eating it."  
"Of course you can, there's plenty more where that came from."  
Dante watched her as she ate, he loved spending time with her just like this. But this wasn't the same as it normally was, was it. He prayed that she would remember him someday, he wanted her to know just how much he loved her.  
"What do I have some on my face?" she asked wiping at the invisible sauce.  
"No, your good." he replied.  
"Ok then why are you staring?" she asked curiously.  
"Your beautiful you know that?"  
"Dante..."  
"Yes." he said staring directly into her eyes.  
"Kiss me." she said as they both leaned in, their lips meeting. The kiss was just meant to see what it would feel like, to see what the old Lulu had. But when their lips touched she felt something hit her like a spark. At first she though maybe it was just physical attraction, how could she not be attracted to him. But it was more than that, when they kissed she felt something or rather remembered something. It was like deja vu, like she had been in this spot before doing the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante reluctantly pulled away, he desperately wanted to continue kissing her but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. She was emotionally not ready for anything to happen between them, not until she had her memories back. 'But what had made her kiss him, had she remembered something from their past.' he thought to himself.

"Did you remember something?" he asked.

"No, not really. I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you and I thought maybe it would jog my memory."

"But it didn't work?"

"I don't remember anything specific it was more like a feeling." she tried to explain.

"A feeling?" he asked wondering what she meant.

"Yeah like deja vu. Like I had kissed you before and we were right here in this same spot."

"Well that has happened before." he said jokingly trying to make light of the situation.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked out loud more to herself than to him.

"I don't know baby." he said using one of the pet names he sometimes called her.

"Hey you wanna go for a walk?" he said trying to change the conversation.

"Sure."

They were walking along the pier when Dante stopped causing her to stop too. "Do you hear that?" he asked looking around for full affect.

"Hear what the water?"

"Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off."

"Omg you didn't just say that. I feel like I heard that cheesy line before." Lulu said turning to face Dante.

"You did I used to use them on you all the time when we first met."

"And you got me to like you how?" she joked causing them both to laugh.

"Hey I wanna take you somewhere." he said leading her the opposite way.

"Where are we going?"

"To where we first met."

Lulu wondered just where they had met, she had no idea where he was leading her. Finally they stopped in front of Jakes and she smiled. "We met at Jakes?" she asked.

"We sure did."

"Tell me about it."

"Well you came in to talk to Coleman about Karaoke night and I was standing right over there at the bar. I saw you across the room and was blown away by your beauty. Then you went over to the jukebox to pick some music," he said leading her over to the jukebox. He stood behind her just as he had before, "I came up behind you and said "you know I love karaoke". I even came up with this clever plan to put some motorcycle dude there and stood behind him when I said it. You turned around and said "that's surprising." Then I popped out and asked if you liked surprises."

"Really?" Lulu laughed.

"Yep it worked, it broke the ice. When I saw you that day I knew I had to meet you, had to make you smile or laugh. I knew from that moment that I saw you that there was something special about you and I had to have you in my life. I met the most amazing, beautiful, sweet girl that loves the people she cares about. You know you were here that night for Spinelli and Maxie."

"I was?"

"Yep you wanted to help them get back together."

"Their together? Wow I really have missed a lot. So we hit it off right from the start?" she asked.

"Not exactly you needed a little convincing."

"Ah so you used more of those cheesy lines on me?" she said with a smirk.

"Of course and there's plenty more where those came from."

"Oh not more cheesy pickup lines." Lulu laughed as they headed over to one of the pool tables.

"You loved them." he said as he handed her a cue.

"How do I know if you're telling me the truth? I could have hated them."

"I would never lie to you."

"So what are we playing for?" she asked as she watched him rack up the balls.

"How about we play for more information. If you win you get to ask me anything you want and I'll tell you."

"And if you win?"

"Then I get to take you on a date." He said with a wink. "I'll let you go first." he said as he moved out of the way.

Lulu hit one of the striped balls into a corner pocket and moved to take her next shot. "You do know you're gonna lose right." Lulu said as she lined up the next shot.

"The way I see it I win either way." he said with a grin as he watched her lean over the table.

The game resulted in Lulu winning a question from Dante, "Alright let's see what do I wanna know?" she said tapping a finger on her chin as she thought about it for a second.

"Ask me anything." he said leaning against the table wondering what she would come up with.

"When did you realize that you loved me?"

"That night at Jakes I fell for you, hard. But I knew I loved you when you stood by me no matter what through everything. You don't remember it but I was undercover for the police trying to bring down Sonny Corinthos and you found out but you kept my secret. When the secret came out you stood by me when everyone else was against me and you wouldn't let me push you away to protect you. You told me that you made your own decisions and you chose who you wanted to be with. And when I told you I loved you, you said I didn't need to say it unless I meant it and I did Lulu, I meant it. "

Did I say it back?"

"Yes you did and it was the happiest day of my life. To hear you finally say those words, the words I had been longing to hear for months." Dante said as he reached for her hand.

"Oh I wish I could remember." Lulu said becoming frustrated as she turned away from Dante she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." he said as he turned her around. Reaching up he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'll remember, baby. I know you will." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Dante felt someone tap his shoulder and let go of Lulu so he could see who it was, "Hey man why don't you take it upstairs," he said slipping a key into Dante's hand. He turned to glance at Lulu and they both laughed.

"Uh thanks man, but we were just leaving." Dante said handing the key back.

"Where we going now?" Lulu asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the door.

"I was thinking we could go get some burgers or something at Kelly's, I'm starving."

"Your always hungry." she said not realizing what she had just said.

"Did you remember something?" he asked.

"No...I dunno. I just seem to remember that you can eat a lot."

Dante led her over to a table before taking a seat across from her just as Spinelli came in the door, "Greetings Fair Lulu. I trust you are feeling better today?"

"Spinelli!" she cried jumping up to give him a hug.

Dante couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she remembered Spinelli and not him, he would have given anything to have her be that happy to see him. To throw her arms around him and hug him tight. "Spinelli would you like to join us?" Dante asked knowing Lulu would probably want to talk to him, ask him some questions.

Spinelli pulled up a chair beside Lulu, "Is it true what I heard? That the Fair one has amnesia?" he asked placing a comforting hand on top of hers.

"Yes, it's true. I can't remember the last year of my life."

"So you don't remember Dante?"

"No he's been trying to help me remember."

"Well the Deceptive Detective here pursued you for months with an endless variety of pick up lines."

"Yes I heard about those. Tell me how bad were they?" she asked glancing over at Dante.

"Well let's see I seem to remember him using this one, 'So there you are! I've been looking all over for you, the woman of my dreams.'"

Lulu burst out laughing, "Really? You used that one me?"

"Hey that was a good one, plus I ended up with you in the end, didn't I?" he replied with a smirk.

"I'll be right back." Dante said as she watched him approach the Mike at the counter. She wondered what he was up to until he returned to the table with a tray of french fries and a chocolate milkshake along with a burger for himself. "Here you go, I know how much you love fries and milkshakes."

"Thanks," she said taking a sip of the .chocolately concoction. As she sat across from him eating her fries and watching him dig into his burger she winced when a headache hit before she knew it. Frowning she reached up to rub her head where the pain pounded away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she said just as something flashed through her mind. It went by really quick before it subsided, 'maybe it's a memory,' she thought once it was over.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his.

"I think I remembered something."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really? What was it?"

"I was wearing a purple dress and you were sitting next to me in a tuxedo I think we were in a car going somewhere but that's all I remember. "

Dante smiled she was remembering when he took her to the opera, that was one of his favourite moments because it was a huge stepping stone in their relationship. "We were in a limo on the way to the opera. It was our first date and you almost jump my bones that night in the back of the limo."

"Really? What happened?" she asked.

"The limo driver chose that moment to open the door." he said with a laugh remembering her reaction when they were caught.

"How embarrassing."

"Yeah. That was one of the best nights of my life."

"I've never been to an opera before that, did I like it?"

"Yeah, you loved it. You were really emotional after because of the storyline. Maybe I can take you again sometime?"

"I'd like that." she said with a smile as she finished up her french fries.

Dante felt like maybe there was some hope after all. She had been remembering things, small things but it was still something. Maybe she would get her memory back after all and he knew he would do absolutely anything to make sure that happened. He decided he was going to re-live all of their dates with her and maybe that would jog her memory.

"I have an idea. I'm going to take you on a tour of our relationship." Dante told her as he looked at her across the table.

"How?"

"Well I'm going to take you on dates. The ones we went on the first time, maybe it will help you remember. You've already had little flashes her and there."

"I hope it works."

"Me too baby, me too." he told her reaching over and grasping her hand in his.

Dante wanted to get started right away so he called around and found out if there were any Opera's showing near by. Luckily their was so he called and rented a limo for the weekend. Everything would be perfect just like last time. And he prayed his plan would work because if it didn't he didn't know what he would do. He just knew he couldn't lose her for good.

"Here this is for you." He told her as he handed her a wrapped box.

"What is this?" she asked looking down at it.

"Just open it." He said with a smile.

She pulled the bow off and opened the lid looking inside. "Wow this is beautiful," she said looking down at a gorgeous dress in a dark purple color.

"Go put it on. I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Is this part of that "tour of the relationship" thing you were talking about?" she asked looking up at his quizzically.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. Now go get ready."

When she came out in the dress he was in awe. It was similar to the dress she had worn the first time he had taken her to the opera and she looked absolutely gorgeous. "Wow!"

"You like it?" she asked spinning around.

"Yes very much." He told her.

"Well you look nice too." She said seeing that he was all dressed up as well.

"Are we going to the opera? You mentioned that we had our first date there?"

"As a matter of fact we are. Your chariot awaits milady." He said as she linked her arm through his and they headed downstairs to the awaiting limo.

Dante had managed to get the same seats as they had last time, in the balcony. "Wow this is nice," she said as they took their seats.

"Only the best for you, baby." He said just as the lights dimmed and the show started. Instead of watching the show he watched her face for any reaction. She was smiling at first but by the end of the show she was crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the lights came on again.

"Yes that...it was just so sad," she told him. She hadn't told him but she had also had a memory flash or something during the show. She saw herself in a similar dress and she had been crying, it must have been the last time they came to see the opera. She wanted to tell him about it but she also didn't want to get his hopes up too high. What if these flashes were all that she got back, what if she never remembered everything about their lives together. No she would wait and see, if she started to remember more then maybe she would tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Their date to the Opera had gone well and Dante tried to make sure it was almost exactly like it had been the first time. She loved it and had already asked if they could go again soon. Although she didn't have an memory flashes he thought they might be getting closer. At least that was his hope. So for their next date Dante planned to re-do their first kiss. "Where are w e going?" She asked as she followed him across the pier.

"The place where we shared our first kiss," he said taking her hand to help her on board.

"We had our first kiss here?"

"Yes we sure did, I had been wanting to kiss you for a while."

"Really?"

"Ya and you ended up kissing me just to shut me up. When we first met you thought I was working for Sonny but I was really just undercover at the time."

"Did I like you right away?"

"Yeah you just didn't know you did."

"We'll I guess we should kiss now." She said hoping his plan to re-do their dates would help her to remember. She would give anything just to be able to remember him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked caressing the side of her face.

"Yes." She said as he leaned in and kissed her just as he had back then. He prayed that being in the same spot and doing the exact same thing would help her to remember something. But when they pulled apart she turned her back to him and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it baby?"

"I didn't remember anything this time. Dante, what if I never get my memory back." She asked wiping at her cheek as a tear fell.

"Don't think like that honey. We can't, we have to be positive and believe that it will all come back to you." He told her as he rested his forehead against hers, "Baby your memory will come back it just might take some time, that's all."

He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better and even though she really had no memory of him, she trusted him. He hadn't given up on her and he truly seemed to believe she would regain her memories of their life together.

"I will take you through every date we have ever been on if that's what it takes to get you back. Wait I have an idea." He took her hand in his and started leading her back down the pier.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to relive one of the best evenings we've ever had."

He took her back to his place and had her take a seat on the couch as he fiddled around behind the TV. "What are you doing back there anyways?"

"Hang on just one second beautiful and I will show you. There I got it." He came around and turned on the TV and the wii.

"Alright prepare to rock!" He said as he pulled out the drumset and handed her a guitar."

"Rockband, we're playing Rockband?she asked confused as to how this could possibly contribute to one of their best evenings together.

"Sure are and I seem to remember I kicked your butt the first time we played this." He lied.

"I dunno I'm pretty good." She said as they started one of the songs.

She realized pretty quickly that he must have lied to her because he was horrible. He kept missing chords and was watching her more than the screen.

"I thought you said you kicked my butt. Your horrible at this." She said with a laugh.

"I wanted to see if you would notice," he told her laughing just as the song ended.

"Your very sneaky there aren't you." She said with a smile.

For the next round they switched instruments and Lulu was on the guitar and he was on the drums. Dante noticed she was dancing around like she had before and he couldn't help but smile.

They played for over an hour before plopping down on the couch together, she looked over at him and they were sitting close together. All of a sudden she got a flash it only lasted a second but it was something.


	7. Chapter 7

She wondered if she should tell him about the memory flashes she had been having lately. But she really didn't want to get his hopes up if it turned out to be nothing. She still wondered if her memories would ever return, maybe she would just continue to have little flashes here and there and the full memories would never come back.

She prayed that they would because she desperately wanted to remember this man. He seemed to be so in love with her that he would do anything for her and she wanted to know what she had felt for him. Was she as in love with him as he was with her.

In the end she decided not to say anything. She would tell him if anything big happened but until then she would just keep the flashes to herself. Dante told her he had another surprise for her in the morning and that she should get some sleep.

That night Lulu lay in bed trying to remember anything. She thought about the flashes she had already and desperately tried to piece them together. But I matter how hard she tried it wasn't working. Sure she had a few flashes but nothing she could grab onto, nothing that would help open the floodgates to her memories.

The next day Dante had breakfast all ready on the table for them. "Breakfast is served." He said with a smile when she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Morning."

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down looking back at him, "So where are you taking me today?"

"Kelly's."

"Kelly's, why are we eating then?" She asked with a laugh.

"Because we aren't going there to eat."

"We aren't?"

"Nope, so eat up."

She had no idea what they would be doing at Kelly's if they were going there to eat but she followed him inside anyways. He led her past the tables of people enjoying their breakfast and straight up the stairs to the rooms.

She watched as he unlocked one of the doors and pulled her inside. "Why are we here?" She asked looking around the room.

"This was my room when I first came to Port Charles. A lot of things happened right here in this very room." He told her. She had a quick flash of herself in this room sprawled out on the bed with Dante sleeping in the chair beside her. But played it off as if it was nothing.

"Really, like what?" She asked plopping down on the bed.

"Well this is the place where we said I love you for the first time."

"It is?"

"Yes best day of my life." He said sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"I wish I could remember that."

"Me too baby, me too. But I won't give up until you do remember, all of it. You know what else happened here?"

"What?"

"We almost made love for the first time."

"Almost?" She asked curious as to why they hadn't.

"I had just gotten out of the hospital and you wanted to wait until I was better. I wanted us to just be together. I finally managed to wear you down and then I fell asleep before we could do anything. Not my finest hour."

She laughed at that, "Well it looks like things worked out in the end."

"They sure did." He said remembering their first time together. He just wished she was able to remember it. "Something else happened here as well."

"Oh ya?"

"Before we had started dating I found you on the docks one night. You were trashed at first I thought you had been drinking but it turned out you were drugged."

"Someone drugged me, who would do that?"

"You were working a fashion show and accidentally picked up the wrong water bottle. So when I found you on the docks I wanted to take you to the hospital but you refused to go. I brought you back here to sleep it off."

'That must have been the flash she had of her sleeping in the bed and him in the chair.' She thought to herself.

"You were all over me and I wanted you so bad but there was no way I would ever take advantage of you. When we were together for the first time I wanted it to be special."

"And was it?" She asked standing up from the bed.

"It sure was." He said taking her hand in his and stroking it lightly with his thumb. "You know what, I have another place I need to show you." He told her leading her out the door. She knew even if she couldn't remember him she would follow him anywhere. She trusted this man even if she didn't remember him, there was just something about him.


End file.
